


Short Stories

by Ceciliedr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Comfort, Family Bonding, Jason Todd is Red Hood, No Slash, Short Stories, Snark, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliedr/pseuds/Ceciliedr
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring the Batfamily and occasionally their allies, mostly focused on the relationship between the siblings. The chapters are so far unconnected and the first one is an index with a short summary of each story.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, batfamily members - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Index

Chapter 2, A day off;  
Dick has been working himself too hard lately, so Steph stops by in Blüdheaven. There are waffles involved.

Chapter 3, Trouble;  
Tim is rushing to save his team members, only to find them incapacitated, but very much alive. His annoying big brother is his own kind of problem. Featuring snarky Jason, brotherly banter in the form of teasing, and a very confused team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any story ideas or prompts leave them in the comment of this chapter. Can't guarantee I will do them, but if something sparks an idea I will give it a go. 😁


	2. A day off

Dreams melt away to nothing but hazy memories and a pleasant feeling as the real world come into focus. The covers are a soft embrace, warmth lingering in the fabric. Dick stretches out with a yawn. Muscles loose with only a bit of soreness remaining from the night before.

Wait, something is not quite right. The room is too bright. Dick doesn’t remember closing the blackout curtain after him last night. That’s an awfully lot of sunshine coming in around the edge of it. Oh no. Dick snaps his head towards the alarm clock and feels his stomach drop.

The Sergent is going to murder him.

Stumbling out of bed he nearly faceplants, leg entangled in the sheets. Face racing to meet wooden floorboards, Dick catches himself with a roll. Coming up next to the dresser he nearly sends the drawer unto the floor ripping it open.

“Haven’t seen you that frantic since Tim dyed all your uniform shirts neon yellow.”

“Steph.” Dick spins around. She’s leaning against the doorframe in purple yoga pants and one of Dick’s old hoodies.

“Hey there big bird, you hungry?” Steph is grinning at him as Dick just stares at her for a few seconds.

“You turned off my alarms.”

“Sure did.” She pushes off with a shoulder and waltzes out of the room.

“Stephanie.” Dick grabs a pair of sweat pants off the floor and hurries after her. “I’m supposed to be at work.”

“I called them, you have a terrible stomach bug, can’t leave the bathroom for more than twenty minutes,” Steph shouts from the kitchen. Dick clears the hallway and sees her operating a waffle maker he doesn’t own.

“I’m fine.”

Steph glances up at him with a skeptical expression. “You didn’t notice me come in or stump around your apartment for hours, you were that tired.”

“I’ve worked through worse.”

“Doesn’t help your case.” Steph points the whisk at his face, a few drops of batter hitting the floor, before she gestures up and down his body with it. “Love the abs, but how about you go find a shirt and some fluffy socks? Your heating could be better.”

Dick carts a hand through his hair. “Don’t you have school?”

“That bug seems to be going around, we should both take better care of ourselves.”

“Steph.” Dick sighs “you shouldn’t have done this for me, I know how hard you work to keep your grades up.”

“One day won’t make a difference. Now get bundled up.” She wawes him out of the kitchen before purring in the first waffle. Dick takes the opportunity to put away his suit and take a shower, too tired for either last night.

* * *

Steph is browsing channels when he comes back out. Waffles and everything that could possibly go with them spread out on the coffee table. She must have stopped by a grocery store on the way here, Dick didn’t have either syrup or strawberries in the apartment yesterday.

“What are we watching?” He drops down beside her on the secondhand couch, pulling Steph into a brief one-armed hug. Getting a whiff of her shampoo, some pleasant mix of vanilla, and what might be papaya.

“Anything good once I find it, you seriously need a better tv package.” She glares at the screen like the telenovela on it personally offended her.

Dick shrugs “cop’s salary.”

“Trustfond.” Steph counters, knowing full well he won’t touch that money outside emergencies.

“You really aren’t a fan of classic drama.” He ruffles her hair.

Steph rolls her eyes “95% of the problems in those shows could be solved by better communication, I get enough of that in real life.”

“How about a Disney marathon instead?” Dick gestures to his DVD collection, taking up the bottom shelves of the room’s sole bookcase.

“Good offer,” she nods with a smile of pure mischief. “My counter is Shrek, take it or leave it.”

Dick raises an eyebrow “all of them?”

“We have a whole day, or most of one, and a strict ban on anything resembling work of any kind.”

“Do we now?”

“Yep.” Steph pops the p with a grin and gestures towards the food. “So get going with the movie before the waffles get cold.”

Dick gets back up and gives her a dramatic bow, waist bend in half, hands thrown out and everything. “As the lady commands.”

“Now you’re getting it boy wonder.” Steph piles the first waffle high with strawberries, marshmallows, and chocolate flakes before pouring syrup over the whole thing. She laughs and wiggles her eyebrows at him as she adds sprinkles on top and pushes the plate to his side of the table. Dick can’t help but laugh in return. Steph starts to devour her own waffle with a self-satisfied hum.

* * *

Later, stretched out on the couch with Steph laying half on top of him, with his fluffiest blanket wrapped around the both of them and the second movie nearing its climax. Dick thinks this might be the best day he’s had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a while to respond to comments, but I do appreciate every single one of them☺️


	3. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my Drev for over half a year, and I haven't worked on it in months. But I still had fun re-reading it just now, so it gets shared here and maybe inspiration for a continuation will strike me one day.🙃

Tim drops through the skylight. Landing in a role and springing towards his opponent, only to stop dead in his tracks.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

The gun drops away from his face, instead pointing at the concrete floor. The voice modulator can’t completely hide his brother’s amusement when Jason says;

“Nice to see you to Replacement.”

Tim takes a split second to take in their surroundings, finding his teammates spread around on the floor, Lagoon Boy being the exception, since he is swinging from a ceiling beam. Ensnared from breast to toe in reinforced rope and hanging from his ankles.

Beast Boy is tucked into the corner between two crates, dampening collar around his neck -where did Jason even get one of those?- arms wrapped around his legs, starring wide-eyed at the both of them.

Blue Beetle lies on the floor, clearly knocked out.

“What did you do to my team?”

Jason huffs, holstering his gun. “Don’t get your spandex in a twist, they are gonna be just fine.”

Tim points at Beast Boy, raising an eyebrow behind the mask, knowing full well his brother will still recognize the gesture. “Does he look fine to you?”

“Robin what are you doing?! Take him out.” Lagon Boy shouts before Jason has a chance to answer.

“Like he could.” The modulator does nothing to hide Jason’s glee, at least to him. His brother curls his fingers in a clear, come at me, movement. “But he’s oh so welcome to try.”

Tim bats his hand away with his bo-staff. “Cut it out before I snitch on you.”

“To who?”

Tim smirks. “I’m going to tell wing about your stitches.” He gestures towards Jason’s left thigh, since he’s clearly favoring the right.

“You are not sicking the cuddlemonster on me.” Jason drags a finger over his throat. “I can and will murder you.”

“Try it.” Tim dares. “I’m going to stick close to agent A.”

“No hiding behind A you little shit, what are you five?”

“Says you.”

“Neptune’s bread, what is going on here?” Lagoon Boy swings back and forth in his attempts to get out. Tim should tell him to save the energy, Jason is annoyingly good at knots.

“You cut him down and I will free Beast Boy.” Tim holds out his hand for the key.

“Nope.” Jason pups the p as he shakes his head. “I’m not freeing your little team just to get jumped again.”

“They are not going to jump you.”

“We’re not?” Beast Boy has uncurled slightly from his position, looking at Tim like he suddenly got an extra head. He resits checking for paint on his face. He hasn’t been asleep where Damian could get to him recently and Jason would have already mocked him for it besides that.

“Why are you acting so friendly with a wanted criminal?” Blue Beetle pushes himself back on his feet, peeling what looks like an emp off his chest. Tim raises another eyebrow towards Jason.

“Told you that would come back to bite you.”

“Yet you gladly took my intel, you little know it all.” Jason steps closer, just so he can ruffle Tim’s hair. Tim sticks his tongue out at him, but doesn’t actually try to bat his hand away.

“Robin what is going on?” Lagoon Boy demands.

Tim rubs the back of his head with a wince. “Everybody meet the Red Hood, my annoying older brother.”

They gape at him before Beast Boy says, “I thought that was Nightwing.”

Jason rolls his entire head with a huff, since his eyes are covered. “Him too. We have way too many siblings.”

“Why would Batman adopt a criminal?” Beast Boy has left his corner, jumping on top of a crate.

“He didn’t really-”

Tim gets interrupted by Jason’s laughter. “He totally did babybird. Or did you forget I was in the middle of stealing his tires when we meet?”

“You stole Batman’s tires.” Blue sounds somewhere between awe-inspired and terrified.

“Got three of them off the Batmobile before he caught me.” Jason’s voice is unmistakenly proud, no modulator can hide that.

“He was the second Robin,” Tim interjects before they get too much of the wrong picture.

Silence falls over the warehouse. 

“You died.” Beast Boy says softly.

“I got better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep this as an unfinished work or mark it done and just update the chapter count every time I add to it, since I have no idea when that will be?


End file.
